


Floreciendo

by OneMinuteBack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Drama, Hogwarts, Jamius - Freeform, M/M, Next Generation, Romance, Tercera Generación, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMinuteBack/pseuds/OneMinuteBack
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy era alguien raro a ojos de todo el mundo.Para James, Scorpius era... excepcional.James Potter / Scorpius Malfoy





	1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ningún fin lucrativo_.

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**Sembrando**

Era un día tranquilo. El sol había empezado a despuntar el cielo medio nublado, las gotas del rocío humedecían la hierba que se mecía con el viento. Las ramas de los árboles chocaban entre sí y producían un conjunto de sonidos que conseguían adormecerle.

Scorpius respiró profundamente. Podía percibir cualquier cosa a su alrededor. El frescor del suelo, las cosquillas que causaban los insectos en los pétalos de las flores, el calor del sol sobre su piel, y el oxígeno viajando en sus raíces. Sonrió orgullosamente cuando sintió un brote de tulipán rompiendo la tierra para abrirse paso hacia la vida.

En ese momento, amaba su _condición._

Su cuidadosa y estricta rutina le hizo estar tumbado en los jardines de Hogwarts hasta que el sol ya era plenamente visible, entonces se dispuso a recoger sus raíces, encogiéndolas hasta que volvieron a ser extremidades normales y se sentó en el prado durante unos minutos para que la clorofila se absorbiese plenamente y no quedasen evidencias físicas de su fotosíntesis. Después se levantó con calma y se dirigió hacia las puertas del colegio para desayunar con el resto de alumnos.

Que el profesor Longbottom le esperase junto a James Potter no entraba dentro de sus hábitos diarios.

—Buenos días, Scorpius —saludó el mayor con una sonrisa templada—, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y usted?

—Genial —sonrió—. Te presentó a James Potter. James, él es Scorpius Malfoy.

Su mirada viajó desde su profesor hacia el chico a su lado. Lo observó sospechosamente, notando que Potter tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos pegados al suelo y los brazos firmemente cruzados en su pecho. Su corbata estaba a medio anudar y la túnica de su uniforme estaba desabotonada, mostrando la camisa por fuera de los pantalones. Su cabello negro se alborotaba con el viento, dándole un aspecto totalmente desaliñado. Notó también que Neville lo tenía sujetado del hombro, como si hubiese tenido que arrastrarle hasta allí y tuviera miedo de que el chico se escapase en cualquier momento.

Aún así, James descruzó sus brazos y le tendió la mano, cosa que no había hecho nadie nunca. Se estremeció al sentir la piel fría de Potter contra la suya mientras la estrechaba.

—Encantado —murmuró solo por educación.

A decir verdad, Scorpius ya le conocía. _Todo_ el mundo sabía quién era James Potter. De hecho, ningún miembro de su familia solía pasar desapercibido. No se había fijado demasiado en Lily Potter, lo único que sabía era que tenía un par de años menos que él y que había sido sorteada en Gryffindor. A Albus Potter en cambio sí lo conocía. Estaba en su mismo curso, y además compartían casa. Se había dado cuenta de que era un chico inteligente y bastante tranquilo. Siempre iba acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos y apenas se relacionaba con nadie más. Daba la sensación de que sus amistades eran bastante exclusivas. James era completamente diferente. Era extrovertido y había escuchado que tenía un imán para meterse en líos. Él, junto con los gemelos Scamander, eran el dolor de cabeza de todo el profesorado de Hogwarts. Si no los habían expulsado era porque no habían matado a ningún alumno... todavía.

—James está teniendo algunas dificultades en sus clases de Herbología y he pensado que tú podrías ayudarle dándole alguna clase extra.

Scorpius parpadeó deteniendo sus pensamiento cuando el mayor habló

—¿Yo? —cuestionó. Ahora entendía el ceño fruncido de Potter—. Pero si voy un curso por debajo de él y...

—Eres mi mejor alumno, Scorpius —interrumpió. Casi le dieron ganas de rodar los ojos—. Tienes un _don_ para para esto. Además, recompensaré a Slytherin con 50 puntos por cada clase que le des.

—¿Y a Gryffindor? —demandó James.

—Cuando me demuestres que has aprendido _algo._

Potter no se reprimió a la hora de poner los ojos en blanco y apretó más sus brazos cruzados si podía.

—Ni si quiera sé porqué quieres que saque un Extraordinario si para ser jugador de quidditch no lo voy a necesitar.

—Ya he discutido de esto con tu padre, y creo que tú también lo has hecho. Primero los estudios, luego el quidditch. A menos que quieras repetir curso. Estoy seguro de que te encantará compartir clases con tu hermano.

—Increíble —farfulló James entre dientes.

—Tenéis el invernadero siete a vuestra disposición todos los miércoles y viernes por la tarde.

El profesor se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose de los chicos con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Los miércoles tengo entrenamiento, así que solo serán los viernes —espetó el moreno antes de marcharse él también.

Scorpius se quedó de pie durante unos segundos más, preguntándose en qué clase de problema acababa de meterse.

* * *

El invernadero siete era el mejor de todos porque era donde los alumnos de último curso daban sus clase así que habían todo tipo de plantas comunes y peligrosas que podían ser estudiadas.

Levantó un dedo, y una de las ramas de Asfódelo* se enredó en su índice cariñosamente, haciéndole sonreír. James llegaba veinte minutos tardes, y presentía que tal vez no iba a presentarse. No le sorprendía. Había intentado hablar con el profesor Longbottom y decirle que esa era una mala idea, pero había argumentado que Potter realmente necesitaba ayuda con la asignatura, que no había nadie mejor que él para hacerle aquel favor y que, sobretodo, le ayudaría a socializar con la gente.

Scorpius había bufado ante eso último. Él no necesitaba socializar. No se le daba bien. Lo había intentado y siempre había hallado la misma respuesta: rechazo.

Estaba muy bien solo.

Un estruendo le hizo saltar en su silla, apartando el dedo de la planta y dándose la vuelta para encontrarse a un jadeante James Potter, que acababa de romper una maceta vacía junto a la puerta —de ahí el sonoro ruido— y que parecía que acababa de pelearse con el Sauce Boxeador.

—Siento llegar tarde, pero a Lorcan le pareció buena idea tirar una de esos discos voladores con colmillos en clase de encantamientos y... bueno, una larga historia.

Abrió la boca pero no supo que decir, así que intento no demostrar lo sorprendido y horrorizado que se encontraba solo de imaginar la escena y se enfocó en lo que había ido a hacer allí.

—El profesor Longbottom me dijo que necesitabas ayuda con los Puffapods* —comentó en voz baja y acongojada cuando Potter se sentó a su lado—. Los granos de los Puffapods se utilizan en muchas pociones, para extraerlos hay que...

—¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

El rubio calló automáticamente después de la interrupción, y miró a James con cautela.

—Scorpius.

Tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico le miraba con escrutinio y con una expresión pensativa en el rostro. De repente su cara se iluminó como si acabase de recordar algo.

—¡Ah, ya lo sé! Eres ese chico tan...

Potter enmudeció de repente y la incomodidad cruzó por su mirada durante un segundo. Scorpius soltó un suspiro, mirando hacia la planta delante de él para no tener que mirar al chico a su lado. Sabía lo que iba a venir: rechazo. Y conociendo a Potter, también humillación.

—Soy ese chico tan _raro —_ completó.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Por un momento se preparó para los indultos del otro pero, para su sorpresa, nunca llegaron.

—¿Cómo decías que se extraen los granos del Puffapod ese? —fue lo único que dijo James.

La siguiente hora la pasaron en una forzada concentración. Scorpius explicaba todo lo que sabía e intentaba aclarar las dudas del moreno lo mejor que podía. Debía admitir que tenerle tan cerca le intimidaba un poco, porque era una situación a la que no estaba acostumbrado y aún no creía que todo fuese a ser tan sencillo. No era así como la gente acostumbraba a tratarle.

Su primer año en Hogwarts había sido un infierno. Apenas conseguía controlar los síntomas de su enfermedad y los niños rápidamente asumieron que no era muy normal tener un compañero al que le crecían espinas en los brazos, le florecía el pelo o su piel se tornaba verde. Habían sido crueles y le habían hecho vivir auténticas pesadillas. Su padre se había negado a todas sus súplicas para cambiarle de colegio, así que había tenido que resignarse a las burlas continuas.

Afortunadamente ya estaba en sexto año, sabía controlar su cuerpo a la perfección y aunque los insultos todavía eran presentes en su vida, ya se había acostumbrado.

Su padre siempre le decía que su condición era en realidad una _habilidad._ Neville prefería llamarlo _don._ Él lo llamaba _maldición,_ porque era así como lo habían diagnosticado en San Mungo. Una maldición en la sangre que el medimago había nombrado como _Amoenum*_ y que volvía su organismo parecido al de una planta. Necesitaba más agua que una persona normal, energía solar y hacer la fotosíntesis lo que convertía su vida en un tedioso ritual. La parte buena es que tenía una asombrosa conexión con la naturaleza y podía sacar un Extraordinario en Herbologia con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Vas a ir al partido de mañana?

—¿Al partido? —repitió distraídamente, mientras metía los granos del Puffapod en una bolsa y la ataba con cuidado para llevársela al profesor de pociones después.

—Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

A Scorpius le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que hablaban de quidditch. No es que no le gustase el deporte, era que las grandes masas de gente le ponían nervioso, así que había evitado ir a cualquier encuentro dentro del colegio en todos sus años escolares.

—No lo sé, tengo que estudiar —respondió vagamente. La vergüenza que sentía le impedían contestar con un rotundo "no". Sería poco educado.

—Podrías venir a animarme —el rubio le miró sorprendido por la invitación.

James tenía su cabello oscuro más arreglado esta vez, sus ojos marrones parecían más claros de lo que eran porque el sol le daba directamente en la cara. Tal vez por eso se dio cuenta de las decenas de pecas que tenía repartidas por la nariz y las mejillas.

Sintió su propio rostro enrojecer, y el Asfódelo a su lado se agitó. Nunca se había fijado en lo guapo que era James. Ahora entendía porqué era tan popular.

—Yo... sí, iré.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando el moreno le sonrió brillantemente. Parecía genuinamente feliz y Scorpius aún no entendía porqué.

—Genial —respondió poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole una bufanda de Gryffindor—. Toma, para que puedas animar a mi equipo. Soy el número 11 así que no me pierdas de vista.

El rubio cogió la bufanda por inercia, totalmente anonadado y sin saber qué decir. Tampoco le hubiera dado tiempo a contestar, porque James había salido como un vendaval del invernadero, rompiendo otra maceta a su paso.

—Pero yo soy de Slytherin —murmuró a la nada, con la mirada fija en los colores rojo y dorado de la bufanda.

Mordió su labio inferior, debatiéndose entre sentirse emocionado o aterrorizado.

* * *

* _Asfódelo:_ _es un miembro de la familia de las liliáceas y tiene hojas largas y delgadas. Se encuentra en todo el mundo, y se sabe que crece en los jardínes de Hogwarts._

 _*Puffapod:_ _es una planta mágica que produce vainas grandes, de color rosa llenas de granos brillantes_

 _*Amoenum:_ _epíteto latino de amoenus que significa "agradable, encantador"._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

**Germinando**

Si había un sitio que le gustaba más que los jardines de Hogwarts era el despacho del profesor Longbottom. Era un invernadero adaptado para que el profesor de Herbologia pudiese hospedarse y a la vez impartir tutorías. Constaba de un gran escritorio en el centro y unas cuantas estanterías con libros exóticos. Una de las paredes del invernadero estaba cubierta por una larga enredadera que llegaba hasta el techo, en unos de los rincones había un Snargaluff* dormido y en la pared de enfrente una vitrina con diferentes plantas.

Scorpius se encontraba jugueteando con una Flor de Loto que se encontraba dentro de un vaso de agua. Estaba encogida mágicamente así que la flor cabía en su dedo índice.

—Toma, Scorp.

El rubio dejó la pequeña flor para beber la poción que su profesor le ofrecía. El sabor amargo picó en su garganta, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y arrugar la nariz. El gusto a fertilizante era repugnante.

—Qué asco —murmuró. Neville le sonrió con compasión.

—¿Cómo ha ido tu primera clase con James?

Se encogió de hombros, volviendo su atención a la flor.

—Bien. Es bastante listo.

—¿Por qué lo dices con tanta sorpresa? —le preguntó entre divertido y sorprendido. Scorpius esbozó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

—Como dijiste que iba mal en la asignatura asumí que no se le daría bien.

El mayor negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba para regar una Tármica* que estaba en una de sus vitrinas.

—No es mal estudiante, es solo que no sabe enfocarse.

—Conmigo no lo ha hecho tan mal —defendió modestamente.

Neville soltó una risa grave y seca, de esas que solía emitir cuando salía de las tutorías con su padre.

—Eso es porque tú eres un incentivo suficiente.

Frunció el ceño, observando a su profesor con extrañeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada —contestó Longbottom con unas de sus habituales sonrisas amigables—, creo que serías una buena influencia para él. Al menos una mejor que los hermanos Scamander.

—Supongo —dijo con duda. No veía cómo él podía causar algún efecto en alguien como James Potter.

—Deberías ir ya a desayunar, se te va a hacer tarde.

Miró el reloj colgado en la pared, dándose cuenta de su profesor tenía razón. Se despidió con un ademán de mano y caminó a paso ligero hasta el comedor.

Lo primero que se encontró nada más cruzar las puertas del colegio fue a parte del equipo de Slytherin ataviados en sus uniformes y con las escobas en mano mientras presumían de la paliza que le iban a dar a Gryffindor. Apretando los labios para evitar sonreír, metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, notando el tacto suave de la bufanda de James contra sus dedos. Su estómago osciló por los nervios, aunque esta vez no era por algo malo.

—Hola —saludó cuando llegó a su mesa sentándose frente a Rory Novak, quien le miró con el ceño fruncido—, ¿qué te pasa?

—Los del equipo de quidditch son unos imbéciles.

Se dio la vuelta sobre su asiento para mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde todos estaban vitoreando a Lorcan y Lysander mientras conjuraban un león de humo rojo y dorado, llamando la atención de los profesores.

Scorpius no contestó, porque sabía ninguna de sus respuestas apaciguarían al otro.

Rory era su único amigo. Tal vez se podía considerar su mejor amigo, aunque en realidad tampoco es que convivieran mucho. Tenía el cabello castaño muy corto y unos ojos pequeños y verdes que habitualmente estaban opacados por su ceño fruncido y su expresión disgustada. Compartían habitación y estaban juntos en la mayoría de clases pero Rory era alguien callado y retraído que mezclado con la timidez de Scorpius no daba lugar a muchas conversaciones. Su primer año había sido casi tan malo como el suyo, porque a él tampoco se le daba bien relacionarse con la gente y rápidamente le habían apartado por ser demasiado anti-social. Había sido casi previsible que se hubieran conocido en la enfermería cuando un compañero de clase había hecho explotar su caldero mientras que a Rory le habían arrojado Bubotubérculos* y se encontraba lleno de verrugas y pústulas. Desde entonces se complementaban en su soledad y en la mayoría de sus desgracias.

—Deberían prohibir el quidditch en este colegio.

El rubio miró a su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros. Nunca entendería la animadversión que sentía Rory por los jugadores de quidditch, sobretodo si estos eran de Gryffindor. Suponía que había tenido algún encontronozado con ellos que no le había contado y Scorpius tampoco iba a preguntarle porque sentía que se estaba entrometiendo en problemas que no le concernían.

A su espalda hubo un estadillo y luego un coro de risas. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró a uno de los gemelos tirado en el suelo riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras los demás aplaudían a James.

—Que ellos sean unos brutos no significa que el deporte sea malo —defendió.

—Si tú lo dices.

Miró hacia sus tostadas francesas a medio comer, decidiendo que no sería una buena idea comentarle a Rory que pensaba ir a ver el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

—Eh, _rarito_ —Scorpius levantó la mirada y sus reflejos actuaron justo a tiempo para apartarse de la mesa cuando Barnett Jhindson dejó caer algo apestoso sobre su plato. Lo reconoció inmediatamente por el hedor: estiércol de dragón, el cual se utilizaba para abonar las plantas—, tu desayuno.

Varios chicos se carcajearon cruelmente.

—Qué graciosos, panda de...

—Rory —interrumpió secamente. Era peor enfrentarse a los matones, les daba una excusa para seguir torturándoles—, déjalo. No tenía mucha hambre de todas formas.

Agitó su varita para hacer desaparecer el estiércol y se levantó de su silla. A su derecha dos chicas le miraban y susurraban intentado disimular su risa. Escuchó a Barnett soltar un quejido, lo cual le hizo detenerse y al mirarle le vio totalmente cubierto de lo que parecía ser pintura roja con purpurina dorada.

Normalmente no le hubiera gustado ver a nadie en tal humillante situación, pero Barnett se lo merecía.

—¡50 puntos para Gryffindor! —gritó James desde el otro lado del comedor—. Quien le dé en la cabeza se lleva 100.

—¡Potter y Scamander! —exclamó la directora Mcgonagall, deteniendo lo que iba a ser una batalla campal de pintura— Ambos Scamander —puntualizó—, a mi despacho ahora mismo. Señor Jhindson usted también va a venir. Sin rechistar.

Barnett le fulminó con la mirada cuando pasó a su lado como si todos los males del mundo fuesen culpa suya. Los gemelos Scamander parecía orgullosos y encantados consigo mismos, mientras que James le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y sonrió socarrón.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —le preguntó Rory sospechosamente.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros. Ni él mismo sabía qué acababa de ocurrir.

—Ni idea.

Su amigo le miró durante un segundo más, antes de volver a centrarse en su desayuno.

Salió del comedor para dirigirse al campo de quidditch. Mediante se iba acercando, sentía que la ansiedad iba creciendo. No le gustaba la gente... y ahí había demasiada. Para el momento en el que estaba a unos metros de las gradas, Scorpius podía sentir que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Le costaba respirar y las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente.

Merlín, estaba a punto de darle un ataque de ansiedad.

Se detuvo, jadeando. Las gotas de sudor le escurrían por las sienes y eso que no hacía un clima muy caluroso. Había sido una mala idea ir allí, debería haberse quedado en su habitación, en los jardines o en algún lugar dentro de su zona de confort.

Pero la sonrisa de James era tan bonita.

Respiró hondo para intentar calmarse. Se fijó en que una de las esquinas de las gradas estaba casi vacía y los que estaban sentados alrededor eran alumnos de primero a segundo así que se encaminó hacia allí, tomó asiento lo más lejos posible de todo el mundo y aferró la bufanda de Gryffindor.

Nadie le había invitado nunca a un partido de quidditch. Estaba asustado, pero también había una pequeña parte de él que estaba emocionado. Había ido a ver el Mundial de Quidditch con su padre y debía admitir que eso no se parecía en nada, pero había un entusiasmo infantil y contagioso en el lugar. Se dio cuenta de que nadie parecía prestar atención a nada que no fuese el campo, así que Scorpius se permitió relajarse.

Encontrar el número 11 de James no fue difícil. Era cazador y capitán del equipo. Debía admitir que volaba con mucha destreza y al perecer era el mayor anotador de su equipo. De hecho, Gryffindor ganaba por goleada.

Para el momento en el que apareció la snitch Scorpius ya estaba casi saltando en su asiento, sonriendo y aplaudiendo disimuladamente cuando James marcaba un tanto. Se había llevado las manos hacia la cara cuando el buscador de Slytherin estuvo a punto de atrapar la pelotita dorada, sin poder evitar apreciar el aroma a colonia que había en la bufanda de Potter. Olía a suavizarte y a algo fresco que no podía identificar pero que le hizo aspirar fuertemente durante un segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía parecer un acosador y volvió a meter la bufanda en lo más hondo del bolsillo de su túnica.

Gryffindor ganó el partido unos minutos después.

Scorpius decidió que había agotado ya su tiempo de socialización con el entorno cuando todo el mundo empezó a levantarse para salir del campo. Casi corrió cuando los alumnos se congregaron para felicitar al equipo y celebrar la victoria. Le habría gustado saludar a James, pero una cosa es que aguantase ver un partido y otra que estuviera dispuesto a meterse en medio de un montón de chicos llenos de serotonina y testosterona.

* * *

—Tienes que hacerlo con cuidado, porque sus raíces son muy delicadas y es la parte de la planta que se utiliza en pociones. Una vez que la tenemos fuera de la maceta la tenemos que sumergir en agua y... ¿me estás escuchando?

James le miró perdido durante un segundo y luego asintió con convencimiento.

—Sí, claro.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó arqueando una ceja con escepticismo—. ¿Como se extraen las raíces y la Coclearia*?

—Primero... sujetas el tallo...

—Primero te pones los guantes —corrigió.

—Después de ponerte los guantes —puntualizó James—, agarras el tallo y... ¿tiras?

Scorpius soltó un suspiro y sonrió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No, a menos que quieras que sus toxinas te dejen aturdido durante unos días —Potter resopló, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Volvamos a empezar.

—No viniste al partido —interrumpió abruptamente, tomándole desprevenido.

—¿Qué?

—El partido de la semana pasada. Yo... te busqué pero no estabas por ningún lado.

La única que vez Scorpius había enrojecido tanto fue cuando encontró a su padre y al profesor Longbottom besándose en uno de los invernaderos poco después de que sus padre se divorciasen.

En este momento podía asegurar que sus mejillas estaban aún más coloradas que en aquella ocasión.

—¿Me buscaste? —repitió.

Estaba muerto de vergüenza. James, por otro lado, no parecía saber qué significaba esa palabra.

—Sí —admitió sin reparo alguno—, en cuanto terminó el partido.

El rubio abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir. Sus nervios amenazaban con colapsar sus neuronas y matarle cerebralmente.

—Sí estuve —contestó por fin—, pero tuve que irme rápido porque Rory me esperaba para hacer un trabajo de pociones —mintió.

—¿Rory? —preguntó el mayor, frunciendo el ceño.

—Un amigo, no creo que lo conozcas —el otro asintió sin decir nada, dando paso a un silencio algo tenso—. Felicidades y, por cierto, toma tu bufanda. Fue un buen partido.

Le tendió la prenda casi con nostalgia. Le había gustado tenerla porque le recordaba a James, y recordar a James le dejaba una sensación agradable en el cuerpo. Le hacía sonreír.

—¿Siempre la llevas encima? —cuestionó con una sonrisa pícara, sin coger la bufanda.

—No... solo hoy. Quiero decir, la traje hoy porque quería devolvértela.

—Puedes quedártela, tengo tres como esa y casi no las uso.

—Pero... yo tampoco puedo usarla. Voy a Slytherin —contestó, esta vez en la presencia de Potter, quien acentuó su sonrisa mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas.

—No te la estoy regalando para que la uses.

—¿Entonces para qué? —preguntó totalmente confundido.

—¿No es obvio? —James le miró con algo parecido a la ternura y se acercó hasta que pudo sentir sus labios cerca de su oído— _Es para que pienses en mi_ —le susurró.

Scorpius se atragantó con su propia saliva causándole un ataque de tos. Pudo escuchar la risa traviesa y cantarina de James mientras abandonaba el invernadero.

El sonrojo le iba a durar un mes. Como mínimo.

* * *

*Snargaluff: Planta carnívora objeto de estudio de sexto año en Hogwarts. Se necesita protección para las manos, dientes y ojos para tratarla. Se extraen vainas del snargaluff, que tienen el tamaño de un pomelo, son verdes y laten de forma "repugnante".

*Tármica y Coclearia (son la misma planta): Esta planta resulta muy eficaz para la inflamación del cerebro, y de ahí que se emplee corrientemente en la fabricación de filtros para confundir y ofuscar, o allí donde el mago pretenda producir exaltación o imprudencia.

*Bubotubérculos: Plantas productoras de un repugnante pus con olor a petróleo; concentrado provoca feas verrugas y pústulas, pero cura el acné cuando está diluido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yaaaa estoy aquiiii!
> 
> La verdad es que no es mi intención actualizar diariamente, pero tengo la historia estructurada y las palabras salen solas.
> 
> No lo dije en el anterior capítulo pero iré dejando un glosario de todas las plantas mágicas que ponga para que sepáis que significan porque sino esto no tendrá sentido jajaja.
> 
> Sinceramente la única pareja que iba a meter aquí es a Scorp y James, pero como habréis podido percibir he dejado caer algo de Draco y Neville porque es mi pareja culposa, y Neville es el profesor de Herbologia y Scorpius es una florecilla y de repente TODO ENCAJABA.
> 
> En fin.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto^^


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

**Madurando**

Scorpius se había dado cuenta de que su vida había dado un pequeño giro cuando Albus Potter se sentó a su lado en clase de Trasformaciones. El chico se había acomodado y le había saludado como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

El rubio estaba tenso, medio asustado medio expectante. Rory pareció tan sorprendido como él cuando vio a Albus en el asiento que normalmente era suyo y le envió una mirada inquisitiva a la que contestó encogiéndose de hombros como única respuesta.

—Tienes que hacer la floritura más grande.

Casi se sobresaltó cuando Potter le habló. Le miró con los ojos abiertos dándose cuenta de que el moreno le miraba sorprendido por su reacción. Debía parecer un cervatillo asustado.

—¿Qué?

—La floritura —repitió. Le vio levantar la mano lentamente y con cuidado hasta que agarró su muñeca y la movió para mostrarle lo que quería decir—. Si la haces más grande el hechizo es más eficaz.

Scorpius asintió y probó a hacer el hechizo tal y como él decía, obteniendo mejor resultado.

—Gracias —Albus sonrió. Era una sonrisa bonita, aunque no era tan brillante y encantadora como la de James. Enrojeció ante el pensamiento—. Me llamo Scorpius —dijo en un arrebato de valentía.

—Lo sé —contestó el otro—. Mi hermano me ha hablado de ti.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Esperó que el otro añadiera algo más pero sólo recibió una mirada entre divertida y burlona, como si le estuviera instando a preguntarle al respecto pero para ese entonces su timidez ya se había adueñado de él, así que simplemente dejó la conversación y continuó con los hechizos.

Se levantó inseguro cuando la clase finalizó, sin saber cómo despedirse de Albus porque nunca había hablado con él y no sabía qué era lo debidamente apropiado en esta situación. Un simple "adiós" le sonaba demasiado frío y no quería sonar arrogante pero tampoco quería tomarse demasiadas confianzas. Suspiró agobiado. ¿Por qué se le daban tan mal estas cosas?

—¿Vienes a comer con nosotros?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Albus le habló. Se quedó mirándole desconcertado hasta que se dio cuenta de que el moreno acababa de invitarle a sentarse con sus amigos durante la comida. Scorpius solo sabía lo que era la compañía de Rory y la idea de estar entre más gente le daba una sensación de ansiedad pero sabía que tenía que superarlo en algún momento y comer con Albus Potter no podía hacerle más daño que Barnett Jhindson.

—Claro.

El rubio salió del salón acompañado del que parecía ser su nuevo amigo, evitando a toda costa el ceño fruncido de Rory. En el pasillo se encontraron con Will y Dylan, lo amigos de Albus, y se encaminaron hacia el comedor. Era extraño estar con ellos, y la gente a su alrededor debía pensar igual por las miradas confusas que le dirigían.

—No eres alguien de muchas palabras, ¿no? —le dijo Will.

—No mucho —admitió con una leve sonrisa.

—La semana que viene ya es Diciembre —comentó Albus, sentándose en la mesa—. ¿Cuando creéis que pondrán las decoraciones de navidad?

Vio cómo los chicos rodaban los ojos mientras Potter los fulminaba con la mirada.

—Es que a Albus le encanta la navidad —explicaron.

—Es la mejor época del año —se defendió el aludido.

Scorpius decidió durante ese corto tiempo compartido que Albus, Will y Dylan le caían bien. Eran divertidos, sarcásticos y se metían los unos con los otros con gracia. Él no añadía mucho a la conversación, salvo para responder alguna pregunta o soltar alguna risa, pero a ellos no parecía importarles.

Y eso le hizo sentirse normal por una vez, porque por un momento pensó que no había nada _raro_ en él.

Incluso Jhindson le había dejado en paz durante ese momento.

—¿Cómo te va con James? —preguntó Albus de repente.

Era una cuestión puramente inocente, pero la expresión pícara del otro la hizo parecer algo más. Su rostro empezó a enrojecer cuando recordó su última conversación.

—Bien.

—¿Seguro? Porque a veces James es un capullo. Si te molesta puedes decírmelo. Hechizarle es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

Esbozó una sonrisa insegura.

—Sí, está todo bien. Es bastante agradable.

Potter arqueó una ceja y luego soltó una carcajada.

—Qué curioso —comentó alegremente.

Scorpius se dio cuenta entonces que a Albus le gustaba dejar las cosas en el aire para que los demás sacasen sus propias conclusiones. Ahora entendía porqué había sido sorteado en Slytherin.

No fue hasta que se cruzó con la mirada traicionada de Rory que toda su comodidad se esfumó y empezó a sentirse culpable.

—Siento haberte dejado solo durante la comida —le dijo una vez que ya estaban en su habitación listos para dormir.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sarcástico—. Porque se te veía muy feliz.

Scorpius frunció el ceño sin saber porqué su amigo hablaba con tanto veneno en la voz. Al fin y al cabo no había hecho nada malo.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? No es como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Porque... —Rory se detuvo, negando con la cabeza mientras se metía en su cama—. Nada, me he sentido solo, nada más.

El rubio le estudió durante un instante. Sabía que había algo que no quería decirle pero tampoco iba a tirar más de los hilos. La culpabilidad se hizo mella en él cuando reflexionó lo que acababa de decirle. Rory era su único amigo y lo había dejado de lado.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—No pasa nada, Scorp. Buenas noches.

Soltó un resoplido decaído y se tumbó en la cama sintiéndose agotado por todo. Cerró las cortinas y sacó la bufanda de James que mantenía guardada bajo su almohada. La aferró con sus dedos, notando el suave tacto de la tela y se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Scorpius mordió su labio inferior, nervioso. Observó las pequeñas flores azules de la planta que se agitaban con el vaivén de su andar de izquierda a derecha porque era incapaz de quedarse sentado.

—Es un Nomeolvides* y te lo regalo para que... no me olvides —dijo al aire con su voz temblando por la duda y la angustia.

Gimió con desasosiego y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la silla, cruzando los brazos encima de la mesa y enterrando la cara para lloriquear en silencio.

Llevaba dos horas pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de darle el regalo a James y cualquier situación le parecía ridícula.

—Esto es estupido —se quejó.

—¿El qué?

El rubio se asustó de tal forma que tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no caerse de la silla. Miró a James casi con pánico mientras este entraba en el invernadero y se sentaba a su lado.

—Nada.

—Bonita planta.

Miró hacia el Nomeolvides con el corazón latiéndole desbocado.

—Es una Miosotis* —murmuró con voz trémula—, es una planta perenne con semillas pequeñas que crece en Nueva Zelanda y... y eso —terminó, dándose cuenta de que se estaba yendo por las ramas.

Merlín, era patético.

—Interesante —contestó el moreno con una sonrisa divertida.

Humos unos segundos de silencio donde Scorpius miró hacia la flor, removiéndose incómodo en su asiento, para luego derivar su atención hacia la Tentácula venenosa* que había en la mesa de al lado. Decidió que era mejor ir hacia su zona de confort.

—Hoy estudiaremos la Tentácula venenosa. Es algo más peligrosa que lo que hemos visto hasta ahora pero te entrará en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

—¿Cómo sabes que entrará?

—Me lo dijo el profesor Longbottom.

James le miró sorprendido y luego sonrió burlón.

—No me digas que sobornas a los profesores —dijo en un tono bromista que le hizo reír.

—Claro que no. Es solo que nos llevamos bastante bien. Él y mi padre estudiaron juntos.

—Lo sé. Mis padres también estaban allí.

—Oh —murmuró, avergonzado. A veces olvidaba que su padre era Harry Potter—, es verdad.

—¿El profesor te ayuda con tu... enfermedad? Porque es una enfermedad, ¿no?

—Es una maldición y sí, el profesor me ha ayudado desde que entré aquí.

—¿Cómo es tener que vivir así?

Scorpius se preguntó cómo habían terminado en este punto de la conversación, pero James parecía inusualmente precavido y serio, incluso preocupado, y él no quería romper el momento.

—No es tan malo como parece —se encogió de hombros, cogiendo unos guantes de piel de dragón para él y tendiéndoles otro par al moreno—. Tengo que tomar mucho el sol, beber más agua de lo normal y tomarme una poción fertilizante una vez a la semana. Por lo demás todo es normal.

—Qué bien.

—De pequeño fue mucho peor —añadió. Nunca le había contado los detalles de su vida a nadie, pero una parte de él no quería perder la atención que James le estaba brindando—. No sabía controlar mi cuerpo y muchas veces mis dedos se convertían en raíces o empezaba a toser pétalos. Una vez estuve ingresado en San Mungo por no hacer bien la fotosíntesis y a partir de ahí mis padres me hicieron una rutina que debo seguir todos los días para poder estar bien. Fue difícil adaptarme a Hogwarts pero el profesor Longbottom me ayudó muchísimo.

Potter asintió con los ojos fijos en sus guantes para luego mirarle intensamente.

—Ahora también puedes contar conmigo si necesitas ayuda.

Scorpius le observó entre sorprendido y halagado. Por primera vez desde que se reunían no había ni un atisbo de burla en su rostro. Estaba siendo genuinamente sincero.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Extrañamente no fue difícil estar alrededor de James después de eso. De hecho, se sintió mucho más relajado, como si le acabasen de quitar un peso de encima porque el moreno sabía que él no era alguien normal y no parecía preocupado por ello.

—Creo que te alegrará saber que hoy en Herbologia respondí bien las características arbustos fertilizantes —comentó el mayor. Parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Felicidades —le dijo riendo mientras guardaba las semillas de la Tentácula venenosa en un vial—. Es una pena que eso entre en los T.I.M.O. y no en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

—Tú si sabes cómo animar a la gente —suspiró el otro dramáticamente—. ¡Ay!

Scorpius se giró a toda velocidad cuando escuchó el quejido de James. Se acercó a él con el corazón latiendo desbocado por el susto, imaginándose por un momento que la Tentácula venenosa le había había atacado.

—¿Te ha mordido? —preguntó. La desesperación era palpable en su voz.

Se dio cuenta de que el mayor estaba tapándose una mano con la otra, así que le agarró la muñeca para ver el incidente por sí mismo. Lo único que encontró fue un corte en el pulgar.

—Me he cortado con las tijeras de podar.

Cerró los ojos, soltando una sonrisa exhalación.

—Joder —susurró con voz temblorosa.

James soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Por un momento no supo si sentirse aliviado, si reírse con él o enfadarse por haberle asustado de esa manera.

—No sabía que podías maldecir —le fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que el moreno intentase sofocar su risa con poco éxito—. Oye, lo siento. No quería asustarte. Aunque es halagador ver cómo te preocupas por mi.

Y ahí estaba: su sonrisa presumida había vuelto.

Notó entonces que se había puesto en evidencia con una claridad bochornosa.

—Lo habría hecho por cualquiera —replicó para no sentirse tan azorado.

Se dio la vuelta, volviendo a sus semillas mientras James se encargaba de curarse a sí mismo.

—Menudo golpe para mi ego —se quejó. El rubio rodó los ojos ante las ocurrencias del otro, aunque había una pequeña sonrisa en su boca—. ¿Qué vas a hacer después de esto?

—¿A qué te refieres?

El moreno se paró a su lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué sueles hacer en tu tiempo libre a parte de ayudarme a mi?

—Ah —musitó. Pensó en una respuesta que sonase interesante, pero no se le ocurrió nada, así que se decantó por decir la verdad—. Leo libros.

—¿Y ya está?

—Sí —hubo un silencio de unos segundos. Reflexionó sobre lo aburrido que acababa de sonar su vida—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó, intentando desviar la conversación de él.

—Quidditch y... volar —contestó—. Aunque básicamente es lo mismo.

—Suena más divertido que lo mío.

—Deberías probar a jugar a quidditch. Es entretenido, sobretodo cuando ganas.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada algo amarga. Le dolía el cuerpo solo de imaginarse estar dentro del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Serían un escenario más para que los matones le humillasen.

—No, gracias. No se me da bien volar, hice lo básico para aprobar los T.I.M.O.

En realidad era bastante decente volando, su padre le había comprado una escoba por su sexto cumpleaños y no se le daba del todo mal. Eran las alturas lo que no le gustaba tanto.

—¿Y si volases conmigo? —propuso el mayor—. Quiero decir... que te podría ayudar a mejorar. Y así te compenso por las clases de Herbologia.

La primera respuesta por inercia que le vino a la mente fue negarse, pero luego pensó en el tiempo que iba a compartir con James viéndole volar y hablando de cosas que no fueran plantas venenosas.

—Sí, estaría bien —contestó tímidamente.

—Genial. Te avisaré cuando sepa qué día se queda libre el campo de entrenamiento, ¿vale? —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—. Tengo que irme.

Apenas le dio tiempo a asentir cuando James había salido casi saltando de la felicidad por el invernadero. Soltó una carcajada al aire y luego reflexionó lo que acababa de pasar.

Merlín, había quedado con James para ir a volar. Con el miedo que le daban las alturas.

Iba a entrar en pánico.

* * *

_*Nomeolvides o *Miosotis:_ _es un género de plantas perteneciente a la familia Boraginaceae. Simbólicamente se conoce como la flor del amor desesperado o el amante eterno. Hay cerca de 50 especies con gran variación entre ellas_

_*Tentácula venenosa:_ _es una planta espinosa, verde, con movilidad para tratar de atrapar a la presa viva. La Tentácula venenosa expulsa el veneno de sus brotes, y sus picos son mortales. Como su nombre lo indica, la mordedura de esta planta es venenosa._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

**Polinizando**

El día idóneo para volar resultó ser uno de los más fríos del mes.

Scorpius estaba prado en medio del campo de entrenamiento, con las manos metidas dentro de la calidez de su túnica, su bufanda de Slytherin cubriéndole la nariz y su escoba en el suelo. Miró el cielo grisáceo, agradeciendo que no hubiera nevado esa última semana. Odiaba el invierno, le hacía sentirse débil y decaído. Lo bueno era que pronto llegaría la primavera, cuando su vitalidad renacía.

Aún así, agradecía estar tapado porque sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y no precisamente por el frío. Su corazón amenazaba con salirle por la boca y le temblaban las rodillas. Las ganas de darse la vuelta e irse corriendo le hacían cosquillas por todo el cuerpo pero respiró hondo y se obligó a esperar.

Para su suerte no tuvo mucho tiempo para replantearse su decisión, porque un par de manos le taparon los ojos y un carraspeo sonó a su espalda.

—¿Quién soy? —preguntó James con la voz exageradamente aguda.

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

—¿Myrtle la llorona?

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado? —sintió que le destapaban los ojos, así que aprovechó para darse la vuelta. James le miraba cálidamente a solo unos centímetros de distancia—. ¿Preparado para tu clase magistral de vuelo?

 _No,_ pensó.

—Supongo —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Se apartó para coger su escoba, dándose cuenta de que Potter no llevaba la suya.

El otro sonrió astutamente.

—Solo necesitaremos una —respondió sin necesidad de que le preguntase. Frunció el ceño, confundido. Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, James cogió su escoba y se montó en ella—. Vamos a volar juntos.

—¿Cómo... _juntos?_

—Sí, ya sabes; cuando dos o más personas están cerca o tocándose la una a la otra.

Toda la sangre de su cuerpo viajó tan rápido a su rostro que por un momento se sintió mareado. El moreno había hecho sonar esa definición como algo... perturbador.

—No podemos...

—Mi padre me enseñó a volar así cuando era pequeño —cortó el otro—. Además, no quiero que te caigas cuando hagamos una bajada en picada.

Nunca había imaginado que pudiera enrojecer y palidecer en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Una qué?

James soltó una carcajada, y elevó una mano para agarrar su túnica y acercarle a él.

—Es broma —contestó suavemente—. Ahora súbete.

—Bien.

Exhaló hondo, arrepintiéndose ya de su decisión y a punto de girarse para subir detrás de él cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que sujetar la cintura del mayor mientras volaban. Su respiración se agitó imperceptiblemente. No era momento para que le diera un ataque de ansiedad.

—Sube delante.

Scorpius se paralizó ente eso. Miró el hueco en la escoba y casi sintió ganas de echar a correr.

—No voy a caber —se excusó miserablemente. James le regaló una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Prueba a ver.

El bajo salió tembloroso entre sus labios cuando bajó su bufanda para dejarla holgada alrededor de su cuello. Empezaba a tener calor. Se subió a la escoba con prudencia y su cuerpo se tensó cuando notó cómo Potter pasaba un brazo por su cintura mientras que la otra sujetaba la escoba.

—¿Preparado?

—No estoy seguro de que esto vaya a salir bien.

Era mentira. Estaba _seguro_ de que eso no iba a salir bien. No iba a poder concentrarse con James tan pegado a él.

—Deberías confiar más en ti mismo.

—No se me da bien hacer eso.

El otro soltó una pequeña risa.

—Entonces confía en mí —le dijo—. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—¿Y si nos estrellamos?

—Pues iremos a enfermería.

Cerró los ojos, gimiendo en voz baja.

—Bien —resopló.

Alzó el vuelo notando como la escoba se tambaleaba. Ya le costaba volar a él solo, como para hacerlo con otra persona. Para su suerte, el mayor consiguió estabilizarla y pronto empezaron a sobrevolar el campo de quidditch.

Era evidente que James tenía más práctica que él porque más de una vez el moreno había tenido que agarrarle fuertemente para que no se inclinase demasiado y eso había llevado a la mente de Scorpius hacia una interrogante.

—¿Cuantas veces has hecho esto?

—¿Volar? —se burló el otro, haciéndole rodar los ojos.

—Volar con alguien —puntualizó.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Se estremeció al notar el aliento cálido de James contra su cuello.

—¿Celoso? —lo pensó durante un instante, y no supo contestarse a sí mismo—. Solía volar con Albus cuando él aún no tenía escoba propia, y lo hice también con Lily cuando era pequeña.

—Ah —murmuró, sintiéndose avergonzado.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que traigo a hacer esto a todos los chicos que me gustan?

—No... yo...no —tartamudeó—. Espera, ¿te gusto?

Se arrepintió nada más pronunciar la pregunta. Primero porque se sintió ridículo, y segundo porque James soltó una carcajada que no supo cómo interpretar antes de inclinar la escoba hacia abajo y precipitarse directamente hacia el suelo.

—¡No sueltes la escoba! —escuchó que le decía, pero su mente estaba demasiado preocupada en el inminente impacto y en lo doloroso que iba a ser.

—¡Nos vamos a matar!

Cerró los ojos y se tensó cuando vio la tierra demasiado cerca de él. Inconscientemente se sujeto a la túnica de Potter y se agarró fuertemente a su brazo. Su estómago se balanceó cuando la escoba se estabilizó y un segundo después estaba descansando suavemente en el suelo.

Sus dientes tiritaban, tenía taquicardia, las mejillas enrojecidas, su bufanda había salido volando en algún momento, estaba seguro de que su cabello se encontraba revuelo y la adrenalina le tenía más despierto que nunca.

—¿Estás bien?

Scorpius se tiró sobre el césped y liberó una sonora risa que nació directamente desde su pecho.

—Eso ha sido... genial.

Su voz apenas sonaba como ahogados jadeos, pero se sentía casi tan feliz como cuando sentía florecer un árbol entero. Vio cómo James dejaba la escoba a un lado para sentarse, observándole con una expresión entretenida.

—Por un momento pensé que ibas a vomitar.

—Yo también —afirmó, riendo.

—Ahora te toca a ti —expresó el mayor después de un breve silencio. Lo miró sin entender—. Yo te he enseñado algo alucinante, así que ahora te toca a ti sorprenderme.

Exhaló un resoplido, con los ojos ensimismados en el cielo. Él no sabía hacer nada así de increíble, y estaba empezando a sentirse cansado ahora que la emoción estaba abandonando su cuerpo.

Sus párpados se cerraron con pesadez. El césped se sentía fresco bajo su espalda, pasó una mano por la hierba y luego enterró la yema de los dedos en la tierra.

De repente supo que hacer.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Su cuerpo se adormeció y su piel se volvió más sensible. Podía percibir el aire cosquilleando en el césped, la humedad del ambiente, una hoja cayendo de un árbol, y todas esas diminutas flores encogidas bajo la tierra, esperando a que la primavera llegase. Concentró toda la energía de su cuerpo y la deslizó con calma entre la tierra.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos pudo ver el centenar de flores de todos los colores que habían florecido en el campo de quidditch. Se irguió con orgullo, admirando el bonito paisaje frente a él.

—Eres...

Scorpius se giró, solo para encontrarse con la expresión atónita de James, quien estaba sentado mucho más cerca de él de lo que creía.

—¿Raro? —completó.

El moreno negó, mirándole ternura.

—Asombroso —corrigió, pegándose un poco más—. Y... sí, me gustas. Muchísimo.

Mordió su labio inferior. Extrañamente, no se sentía nervioso, ni al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Estaba tranquilo, a pesar de que su nariz casi rozaba con la del mayor. Tal vez era porque sabía lo que iba a pasar, y él quería que pasase.

—Tú también me gustas —admitió en voz baja.

Esa afirmación pareció ser lo que James necesitaba para acortar la distancia y juntar sus labios. Nunca había besado a nadie, y debía admitir que era alucinante. Tenía la misma sensación que al caer en picado con la escoba, era intenso y suave a la vez.

Era parecido a volar y florecer a la vez.

* * *

Scorpius flotaba. Se sentía adormecido y revitalizado al mismo tiempo. Tenía una sonrisa permanente en el rostro, una que Barnett no había podido borrar con sus insultos en esas dos ultimas semanas.

Jamás había pensado en lo bien que se sentía tener a alguien con el cual podía ser él mismo. No tenía miedo de que su enfermedad se manifestase delante de James, sabía que él no iba a juzgarle y eso le había dado una paz que no sabía que necesitaba hasta ese instante.

Las clases de Herbologia se habían vuelto momentos de risas, bromas y besos. Scorpius aún se sonrojaba por las noches cuando su mente asimilaba cómo había cambiado su vida esos últimos días. Aún le costaba creer que James correspondía sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

Miró a Rory, quien estaba sentado en su cama con el ceño fruncido y una mirada sospechosa en el rostro. El rubio se encogió de hombros, buscando su uniforme limpio entre su baúl de ropa.

—No lo sé. Porque sí, supongo.

—Es un lunes y son las seis de la mañana, nadie es feliz a esta hora.

—Pues yo sí lo soy —respondió, atándose la corbata.

—Tú nunca eres feliz —replicó su amigo. Le miró extrañado por el tono Isco de voz. Parecía furioso—. Aunque ahora que tienes novio es evidente que eso ha cambiado.

Su sonrisa se fue apagando poco a poco. No le había dicho a nadie lo que estaba pasando ente James y él. No es que lo ocultasen, ni si quiera habían hablado sobre si su relación era seria o no —aunque él se lo estaba tomando muy seriamente—, pero tampoco es como si se mostrasen cariñosos delante de todo el colegio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Os vi a James Potter y a ti hace unos días en el campo de quidditch.

—Iba a decírtelo —se excusó el rubio, pensando que Rory estaba enfadado por su falta de comunicación.

—¿Decirme el qué? ¿Que estás cometiendo el error de tu vida? No hace falta.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza con la confusión escrita en su cara. No entendía nada.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Que parece que no te estás dando cuenta de nada —el chico se levantó para acercarse a él—. ¿De verdad no te has preguntado porqué James está contigo?

La cuestión le pilló desprevenido durante un momento. Se quedó en silencio, sin saber que responder. Ni si quiera sabía porque estaban teniendo esa conversación.

—Porque... le gusto.

—¿De verdad, Scorpius? Llevas en este colegio seis años y cuantas veces te ha hablado Potter... ¿ninguna? Y de repente le gustas. ¿No te hace sospechar?

Sus ojos se pasearon por toda la habitación, sin poder dejarlos fijos en ningún sitio. No comprendía a dónde quería llegar Rory, pero no le estaba gustando.

—Le ayudó con Herbologia y nos llevamos bien—defendió—. Simplemente no hemos tenido ninguna circunstancia que pudiera unirnos antes.

—Compartes clase con su hermano, si quiera hablar contigo lo haría. Además, a Potter no se le conoce por ser precisamente introvertido.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

—Porque llevas días en las nubes y no quiero que te lleves una desilusión —murmuró Rory, esta vez más suavemente—. Piénsalo, Scorp. ¿Cuantas personas se han interesado románticamente en ti? Eres alguien tímido, callado y la mayoría piensan que eres... extraño. Ya deberías saber cómo es James, él y sus amigos nunca hacen nada bueno y no me extrañaría que esto que tiene contigo no sea más que una broma cruel para reírse con el resto de Gryffindor o algo así.

Las palabras de su amigo fueron como una patada en el estómago. No se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas se habían agolpado en sus ojos hasta que su vista no empezó a tornarse borrosa. Agachó la cabeza, tragando con dificultad.

¿James sería capaz de hacer algo así?

Cerró sus párpados con fuerza, negándose a pensar en que tal vez la respuesta sería sí.

—Él no es así —replicó—, nunca haría nada tan cruel.

—¿De verdad? —contestó el otro—. Yo en lo único que me he fijado es que ni si quiera te saluda cuando se cruza contigo por los pasillos. Aunque es normal, es muy fácil estar con alguien a solas, donde nadie te pueda juzgar, pero es muy diferente dejar que la gente te vea con el chico _raro_ del colegio.

Su felicidad se había disuelto como gotas de lluvia cayendo en el océano.

Había desayunado en solitario, como sus primeros días en el colegio y apenas había prestado atención en clase. Su cerebro repetía una y otra vez su conversación con Rory y con cada repetición su pecho se oprimía un poco más.

Su alma decayó cuando se había cruzado con James en las escaleras. El moreno iba hablando ensimismado con uno de los gemelos Scamander, con su habitual uniforme desarreglado y una expresión agobiada.

No le había saludado, de hecho apenas le había mirado.

Esa noche le fue imposible dormir y al día siguiente había llegado a la conclusión de que debía tener una respuesta clara o iba a volverse loco de la angustia, así que se acercó con cautela a James cuando lo encontró sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca con sus inseparables amigos. Le saludaría, el mayor le correspondería, le presentaría a Lorcan y a Lysander y todo volvería a la normalidad porque Rory era un desconfiado y no tenía razón.

Nunca antes había estado tan nervioso, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y su pulso acelerado palpitaba en sus tímpanos. Su cuerpo se paralizó por el pánico cuando llegó a la mesa y James le miró.

—Scorpius —exclamó. Casi parecía tan asustado como él—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Respiró hondo, y tragó saliva con dificultad. Los hermanos Scamander alternaban la mirada de él hacia James de manera curiosa.

—Solo venía a saludarte —dijo en voz baja.

—Ah... hola.

La inquietud en la voz del moreno era palpable.

Desvío la mirada hacia su derecha, encontrándose con un par de chicas que les observaban y murmuraban entre ellas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que media biblioteca les contemplaba.

Y luego miró a James, quien le observaba con pánico, con sus ojos mirando hacia todas partes, sus manos aferrándose a un libro de pociones y el cuerpo totalmente tenso. Era extraño porque nunca le había visto inseguro o alterado.

Entonces su cerebro vio con repentina claridad lo que le ocurría: James se avergonzaba de él. Le daba vergüenza que le vieran a su lado.

—Tengo que irme a clase —dijo, con un nudo formándose en su garganta—. Ya nos veremos.

El otro asintió con una sonrisa rígida. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la biblioteca dejando susurros a su paso. Ni si quiera tenía ganas de llorar, solo quería encerrarse en su habitación y no volver a salir.

Debería haberlo pensado antes. De hecho, lo había pensado, se había preguntado porqué alguien como James se fijaría en alguien como él. Lo malo era que nunca había encontrado respuesta a su pregunta y tampoco se había preocupado por ello, sintiéndose demasiado feliz simplemente con el hecho de sentirse correspondido. Había sido tan estúpido.

—¿Estás bien? —salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Rory. No se había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado hasta su habitación—. Llevas ahí cinco minutos.

Le observó, sintiéndose agotado de repente. Se tumbó en su cama sin quitarse el uniforme y cerró los ojos.

—Tenías razón —pronunció, con voz vacía y apagada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hoooooooooola!
> 
> Siento publicar tan tarde, pero ya sabéis que a mi escribir el drama me cuesta y no sabía por dónde terminar el capitulo.
> 
> Se que me vais a matar por haberlo dejado aquí pero, ¿qué emoción tendría si todo fuese bonito y bien? Me estoy volviendo un monstruo jajaja
> 
> Espero poder actualizar pronto porque solo quedan un par de capítulos.
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!^^


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

**Marchitándose**

Llevaba una semana lloviendo sin parar.

Scorpius miraba ensimismado por la ventana mientras acariciaba distraídamente la bufaban de Gryffindor de James.

—¿Subes a desayunar?

Desvío su mirada hacia Albus. En esos últimos días, se había preguntado si el chico también fingía ser su amigo por alguna broma retorcida, pero Albus parecía sincero, le invitaba a sentarse con sus amigos en las comidas y estaban juntos durante la clase de transformaciones.

—Iré dentro de un rato —contestó.

—Vale.

—Albus —llamó. Soltó un suspiro antes de continuar—. ¿Puedes darle esto a tu hermano? Se le olvidó en el invernadero el otro día —mintió.

El moreno le estudió durante unos segundos. Por un momento pareció que iba a decir algo, pero al final asintió y cogió la bufanda.

Scorpius volvió a resoplar antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el despacho del profesor Longbottom. Una vez allí, se esforzó por parecer todo lo normal que pudiera.

—Buenos días —saludó desde la puerta.

—Buenos días, Scorpius. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

Desvío la mirada hacia sus pies y luego hacia la vitrina que tenía su profesor en una de las paredes.

—¿Podría buscar otro alumno que ayudase a James con su asignatura?

El mayor no respondió inmediatamente, así que se obligó a mirarle, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida y conciliadora de Neville.

—¿Por qué? —se encogió de hombros como respuesta, volviendo su mirada hacia un lado—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No. Es solo que... no se me da bien esto de enseñar y tal vez hay alguien que pueda hacerlo mejor que yo.

Esperó, rezando para que su excusa sirviese.

—De acuerdo —el rubio soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo—. Buscaré a otro alumno.

—Genial —murmuró, dándose la vuelta para irse.

—Scorpius, ¿está todo bien?

—Sí —contestó inmediatamente.

—¿Y si está todo bien porque ayer no viniste a tomarte tu poción fertilizante?

Cerró los ojos, maldiciendo mentalmente. Se giró hacia el profesor y se acercó al escritorio para tomarse la poción.

—Lo olvidé.

—¿Estás saltándote tu rutina?

—No —mintió.

—Scorpius...

—No me la estoy saltando —exclamó, dejando el vial de la poción con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesa—. Lo siento, es que... ya sabe, no me gusta la lluvia. Pero estoy bien.

—Está bien, Scorp. Solo me preocupo por ti, sabes que no puedes descuidar tu salud.

—Lo sé, lo siento —susurró con culpabilidad.

—Vete a desayunar, anda.

Esa parte había sido la fácil, la parte difícil había llegado a finales de esa semana, cuando Scorpius caminaba por los jardines con un hechizo impermeable sobre él, observando cómo las gotas caían sobre el Lago Negro.

—¿Se puede saber hasta cuándo me vas a evitar?

Él sabía que ese día iba a llegar en algún momento, al fin y al cabo había dejado de ir los viernes por la tarde a ayudar a James en sus clases sin explicación alguna, y había evitado cruzarse con él por los pasillos, e incluso iba a comer más tarde que él solo para no encontrárselo.

—Hasta que llegue junio, te gradúes y dejes Hogwarts.

Scorpius no podía recordar la última vez que le había hablado tan groseramente a nadie porque nunca lo había hecho. Se sintió culpable inmediatamente, sobretodo cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontró a James con su rostro confuso y dolido, su ropa desarreglada y su cabello mojado a causa de la lluvia que ya había dejado de caer.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, haciendo palpable lo perdido que estaba.

—No hace falta que finjas más. Me quedó claro el otro día.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No estoy entendiendo nada, Scorpius.

—Que todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto —resopló con disgusto—, que el chico alegre y popular se fijó en un bicho raro como yo. No sé cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes. ¿De quién fue la idea? ¿Fue por una broma o una apuesta?

James le miró como si no lo conociese y luego negro con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño Pura luego soltar una risa sardónica que sacudió el pecho de Scorpius.

—Espera —murmuró incrédulo—, ¿estás insinuando que me he acercado a ti para reírme con mis amigos o algo así?

—¿Por qué sino?

—¿Porque me gustas, tal vez? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Sí realmente te gustase no te avergonzarías de mi.

—Nunca me he avergonzado de ti.

Bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Ya, por eso no me saludas por los pasillos y por eso cuando fui a saludarte en la biblioteca casi sales huyendo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Scorpius miró al mayor, quien en ese momento tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, con el cabello mojado tapándole el rostro.

—Eres un idiota —dijo con voz seria. Cuando alzo la vista, vio cómo sus ojos marrones lo miraban herido—. Para empezar eres tú quien ni si quiera me mira cuando andas por el colegio, caminas con la cabeza agachada, y si no te saludo nunca es porque siempre parece que vayas a salir corriendo cuando alguien se te acerca. Y aquel día no iba a huir solo porque te hubieras acercado a mi, fue por otra cosa.

El rubio calló durante un instante, reflexionando lo que acababa de decirle. A decir verdad, solo había visto a James en el Gran Comedor cuando formaba algún alboroto.

Agachó la mirada avergonzado, sin ningún argumento para objetar eso.

—¿Por qué parecías tan nervioso entonces? —cuestionó casi con temor.

James soltó una suave exhalación.

—Hace unos días le pregunté al profesor Longbottom cuándo era tu cumpleaños. Me dijo que era dentro de poco, en un par de días, el primer día de primavera, ¿no? —el rubio asintió lentamente—. Quería regalarte algo especial, por eso estaba con Lorcan y Lysander en la biblioteca aquel día —le vio rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su túnica, para luego extender la mano. Dentro había una cadena con una pequeña escoba dorada colgando de ella—. Quería que volase cuando la tocases, no muy rápido para que no se escapase y pudieses atraparla luego. Cuando te acercaste en la biblioteca tenía el collar encima de la mesa, pensé que lo habías visto y que se me iba a fastidiar la sorpresa. Por eso actué así.

Scorpius miró el colgante con un nudo formándose en su garganta. Cerró los ojos cuando las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus párpados. Como había dicho James: era un idiota.

—Lo siento, yo...

—¿He hecho algo? —interrogó con curiosidad—. ¿Te he ofendido en algún momento?

—No —contestó inmediatamente.

—¿Entonces que te ha llevado a pensar que yo te haría algo así?

El rubio abrió la boca, pero lo único que salió de ella fue un sollozo.

—Rory me dijo que... —se detuvo, reflexionando sus palabras. No había sido culpa de Rory, él había sido quien había desconfiado de James cuando en realidad solo tendría que haber hablado con él para aclarar las cosas, en vez de tomar decisiones radicalmente—. Lo siento mucho, James.

—He sido objeto de opinión pública durante toda mi vida, Scorpius. Hablan de mí desde que nací, me alaban y me critican a partes iguales, vivo en una casa bajo un _fidelius_ para que la gente no se aglomere en la puerta y no me avergüenzo de nada, ni de mi familia, ni de mi apellido, ni de mis fracasos, ni mucho menos de ti, porque no hay nada en ti que me pueda dar vergüenza.

Se llevó las manos al rostros y lloró en silencio. No sabía qué decir, porque estaba seguro de que no habían palabras que pudiera borrar la aflicción con la que hablaba el moreno.

—Lo siento —repitió.

—James —llamaron desde lejos—, ¿vienes a estudiar o qué?

Scorpius se destapó la cara solo para encontrarse el rostro decaído del mayor.

—No llores, no estoy enfadado —pidió suavemente. No estaba enfadado, estaba decepcionado, y eso para él era peor—. Sé que aún falta unos días pero... feliz cumpleaños.

Extendió la mano para aceptar el colgante, lo miró durante un segundo para luego ver a James darse la vuelta para irse.

Sollozó en voz baja, acariciando la pequeña escoba dorada, haciendo que ésta volase alrededor de su mano.

* * *

Nunca se había sentido tan solo.

No hablaba con Rory, ni con Albus y mucho menos con James. Había descuidado su rutina una par de veces y empezaba a notar el cansancio en su cuerpo. Era como volver a sus primeros días en el colegio y Scorpius no iba a pasar por esa situación otra vez.

Así que ahí estaba, de camino al invernadero siete donde supuestamente James seguía teniendo sus clases de ayuda.

Se había preparado mentalmente para muchas conversaciones, lo que no había esperado era escuchar la voz de Rory ahí dentro.

—Así que para extraer el líquido del tallo...

—Hay que cortarlo en perpendicular desde la flor hacia abajo —cortó James—. Lo sé, me lo explico Scorpius.

Su expresión perpleja cambio durante un segundo a una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa. Su mano se dirigió inconscientemente hacia el collar que le había regalado.

—Qué bien.

—Tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos, supongo.

Scorpius respiró hondo, preparándose para ver a James. Mordió su labio inferior, temeroso. Esperaba que por una vez todo saliese bien.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Que?

—¿Cuándo nos veremos? —escuchó preguntar a Rory.

Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que su amigo no tenía ese disgusto que normalmente teñía su voz.

—Pues... no lo sé.

—Lo digo porque siempre voy a verte a los partidos y podría pasar a saludarte.

La boca de Scorpius se abrió con asombro y su corazón palpitó acelerado. No se lo podía creer.

—Sí quieres... —respondió Potter vagamente.

Escuchó ruido cerca de la puerta, su mente corrió a toda prisa y en un instante decidió esconderse. Su cerebro estaba demasiado paralizado como para tener una conversación con James. Salió de su escondite cuando vio al moreno irse, y se encaminó hacia el invernadero número siete.

Su mente aún se encontraba entumecida y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que no se le desencajase la boca al ver a Rory sonreír al aire.

—Te gusta James —pronunció en voz alta, aunque casi era un pensamiento verbalizado, una realización de un hecho. Lo decía para ver si así lo asimilaba.

—Scorpius —exclamó el otro. Su sonrisa se esfumó, dando paso a su habitual ceño fruncido.

El rubio soltó una risa histérica cuando las piezas se juntaron.

—Siempre pensé que estaba enfadado con el mundo y en realidad al único que odias es a mi —dijo, sin creerse sus propias palabras—. ¿Por eso me dijiste todo eso? ¿Para hundirme?

—No te enteras de nada.

—¡Entonces explícamelo! Dime porqué el que creía que era mi único amigo me odia sin razón.

—¡Por qué siempre eres tú! —chilló Rory con rencor—. Para bien o para mal siempre hablan de ti, siempre te miran a ti.

—Porque soy raro, ¿no? —replicó amargamente—. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—¿Sabes cuando fue la primera vez que hablé con James? Fue cuando acababa de entrar en este colegio. Me ayudó a encontrar la biblioteca y cuando quise presentarme y conocerle no pude hacerlo. ¿Sabes por qué?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, sin saber de qué estaba hablando Rory.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque te estaba mirando a ti —contestó con rabia—. Pasaste por el pasillo casi corriendo, dejando un rastro de pétalos violetas porque aún no sabías controlarte y James simplemente se quedó ahí, admirándote como si fueras una divinidad. Y desde entonces siempre ha sido así, en los pasillos, en el comedor, en la biblioteca... él siempre está pendiente de ti.

—Pero yo... no sabía...

—Eso es lo peor —cortó el otro—, que nunca te has dado cuenta de nada. Ni si quiera has tenido que esforzarte para llamar su atención, mientras que yo he ido a cada partido suyo, a cada entrenamiento y no me ha hecho ni casi.

—¿Y es culpa mía? —cuestionó a la defensiva—. ¿Por eso tenía que humillarme?

—¡Claro que es culpa tuya! Si tú no hubieras aparecido aquel día yo podría haberme acercado a James.

Sacudió la cabeza y soltó una carcajada incrédula.

—Has tenido años para acercarte a él, así que no me eches la culpa a mi de algo que tú no has sido capaz de hacer —gruñó. Nunca en su vida había estado tan enfadado como en ese momento. Se sentía completamente traicionado—. Y déjame decirte que aunque yo no hubiera aparecido nunca, James no se habría fijado en ti, porque yo puedo ser extraño, pero tú eres un amargado, anti-social y cobarde.

Exhaló con fuera cuando terminó de hablar. Rory le miraba asombrado y en silencio. En cualquier otro momento se habría sentido culpable, pero en ese instante estaba demasiado cabreado para ello.

Se dio la vuelta encaminándose fuera del invernadero. Caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, intentando encontrar un baño o algún lugar donde pudiera estar tranquilo. Tenía una ganas terribles de romper algo y llorar.

—¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! Si es una mala hierba.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar a Jhindson detrás suyo.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó sobre su hombro. Estaba harto de aguantar humillaciones.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Se detuvo en seco y se giró para darle la cara.

—Que te vayas a la mierda —repitió con los dientes apretados.

Fue solo un segundo. En un segundo su cerebro entumecido volvió a funcionar a toda velocidad al ver que Jhindson sacaba su varita. Un segundo fue lo que tardó Scorpius en sacar la suya y murmurar el hechizo _diffindo._

Y fue un segundo el tiempo que necesito para ver a Barnett tirado en el suelo desangrándose para acordarse que un hechizo así a una distancia tan corta era mortal, y que probablemente acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me vais a matar, lo sé pero... ¡si ya saben cómo me pongo pa que me invitan! xD
> 
> Ahora en serio, el siguiente capítulo es el último y se que estaréis pensando que lo he dejado todo a lo loco para ser el penúltimo capítulo pero los que ya me hayáis leído anteriormente sabréis que yo siempre dejo lo mejor para el final. Eso es así, y tendréis que quererme como soy jajaja
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!
> 
> PD: este es el espacio que tenéis todos para pedirle perdón a James, ¡que no habéis confiado nada en él!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

**Floreciendo**

Estaba paralizado por el miedo. Solo era capaz de ver el charco de sangre que cada vez se iba haciendo más y más grande bajo el cuerpo inerte de Barnett.

Sus pensamientos sólo corrían en una dirección: ¿lo había matado?

Intentó respirar hondo, aunque su pecho pesaba toneladas y era incapaz de hacerlo subir y bajar. Sabía que no era momento para que le diera un ataque de pánico, pero su cuerpo se encontraba agarrotado.

—Joder.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a su espalda, su respiración se agitó al ver quien era.

—James...

—Travesura realizada —murmuró el moreno sobre un pergamino que guardó en su túnica y luego se dirigió directamente hacia Jhindson—. _Vulnera sanentur._

Le vio arrodillarse junto a Barnett comprobando su respiración. Scorpius lo miró con el alma en vilo.

—¿Está bien?

—Bien no está, pero está vivo —respondió Potter entre aliviado y preocupación.

—Ha sido un accidente, yo no...

Su explicación se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon pasos acercándose por el pasillo. El rubio observó la escena con pánico, pensando rápidamente en las consecuencias que le iban a acarrear.

—Escóndete —susurró James, poniéndose en pie.

—¿Qué?

El chico no respondió, solo lo asió de un brazo y lo metió en el hueco que había entre una columna y una armadura de piedra.

— _Petrificus totalus —_ su cuerpo se quedó rígido cuando el hechizo impactó en él. James de dio la vuelta entonces y apuntó a Jhindson con su varita—. _Obliviate._

—Señor Potter —exclamó Mcgonagall—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Fue... un accidente.

—Por amor a Merlín, hay que llevar a este chico a la enfermería —murmuró la mujer—. Potter, vaya a mi despacho y espéreme ahí, en cuanto estabilice a Jhindson tendremos una larga conversación.

—Sí, directora.

Vio a James pasar por delante suyo sin mirarle seguramente hacia el despacho De Mcgonagall. Escuchó a la mujer conjurar un _patronus_ y minutos más tarde Barnett era trasladado a la enfermería.

Scorpius tuvo la sensación de que se había pasado horas petrificado en ese pasillo silencioso hasta que la voz de Albus rompió la frágil tranquilidad.

—¿Scorp? —dijo, para luego soltar un resoplido—. No sé para que te llamo si sé que no me vas a contestar.

El rostro del moreno apareció unos segundos más tarde. Deshizo el hechizo, haciendo que Scorpius por fin pudiese moverse.

—¿Dónde está James? —interrogó apresuradamente—. ¿Jhindson está bien?

—Sí, ya está en la enfermería y está despierto. Mi hermano sigue en el despacho de la directora.

Scorpius corrió por el pasillo antes de que Albus pudiese terminar la frase. Recorrió el colegio a toda prisa hasta llegar al despacho de Mcgonagall, donde encontró a James apoyado en la pared de fuera.

—James —llamó. Cuando el chico se irguió al escucharle, el rubio no dudó en abrazarle—, no debiste haber hecho eso, fue culpa mía. Hablaré con la directora ahora y...

—Scorpius —detuvo, separándose de él—, me han expulsado y poco puedes hacer para remediarlo.

Negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú no has hecho nada, no deberías estar aquí.

—¿No he hecho nada? —rió el moreno—. Los hechizos desmemorizadores son ilegales. Tengo suerte de que solo me hayan expulsado, pudiéndome llevar a Azkaban. ¿De qué sirve que asumas la culpa si yo también la tengo? Es mejor que solo nos castiguen a uno en vez de a los dos.

Jadeó sorprendido, desviando su mirada hacia sus pies. Pocas veces se había sentido tan culpable.

—Lo siento mucho por todo. No debería haber desconfiado de ti y no debí haberle hecho eso a Barnett.

—Oye, no pasa nada —notó que James apoyaba un dedo sobre su barbilla, instándole a alzar la vista. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con la sonrisa suave de James—, no estoy enfadado y lo de antes lo he hecho porque quería.

—Pero no te mereces esto.

El mayor se encogió de hombros, luciendo despreocupado.

—No necesito estudiar para jugar a quidditch, que es lo que quiero hacer cuando salga de aquí, y eso mi familia lo sabe. De hecho mis primos tenían una apuesta de a ver cuánto tardaría en llegar este momento. El que más confianza tenía en mí era Teddy, y apostó que me expulsarían en sexto, así que llegar a séptimo ya ha sido un logro.

Esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Aunque quisiera hacerlo parecer menor de lo que en realidad era, la culpabilidad no desaparecía de su interior.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, y se acercó a James para abrazarle con cuidado. Cerró los ojos cuando el mayor le estrechó, permitiéndose relajarse durante un momento.

—Gracias —susurró.

—¿Estás bien?

—No —contestó sinceramente—, pero me alegra saber que ya no estás enfadado conmigo... ¿verdad?

—Nunca he estado enfadado contigo y aunque lo estuviera ya te habría perdonado.

—James —el aludido rompió el abrazo. Cuando Scorpius se dio la vuelta, se encontró frente al mismísimo Harry Potter—, despídete que nos vamos.

Un Harry Potter enfadado al parecer.

—Él es Scorpius Malfoy —contestó el moreno, ignorando completamente a su padre.

—Encantado de conocerle señor Potter.

Su rostro se calentó cuando notó que su voz había sonado rápida y acongojada. Para su sorpresa, el mayor sonrió comprensivo

—Igualmente —respondió suavemente. Luego volvió su atención hacia su hijo—. Vamos, que no tengo todo el día.

—¿Podrías darme un poco de privacidad, al menos?

—No te mereces tal privilegio después de lo que has hecho.

Hubo lo que precio una guerra de miradas durante unos segundos hasta que James se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa descarada.

—Será peor para ti —comentó despreocupado.

Scorpius no supo a qué se refería hasta que el moreno le miró, le sujeto el rostro delicadamente y le besó con vehemencia. Ni si quiera acertó a cerrar los ojos, mucho menos a corresponder. Su cerebro era plenamente consciente de que el padre de James estaba ahí delante.

Y al parecer el mayor no pareció muy contento por eso ya que cogió a su hijo del brazo en cuanto rompieron el beso.

—No se cómo me has salido con tan poca vergüenza, de verdad —se quejó Harry.

—Lo habré heredado de ti —James sonrió insolente mientras su padre lo instaba a caminar—. No te olvides de escribirme —le dijo.

—Claro —contestó Scorpius con una sonrisa.

—¡Y piensa mucho en mi!

Soltó una azorada carcajada.

Sin duda no iba a dejar de pensar en James.

* * *

Admiró el estanque de la Mansión Malfoy, metió su mano derecha dentro y la balanceó dentro del agua. Respiró hondo para concentrarse, cerrando los ojos y dejando fluir su energía. Cuando sus párpados se abrieron, había un nenúfar bailando en la superficie.

—Pequeño brote de soja.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco, antes de girarse para mirar a Albus.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así.

—¿Listo para una comida familiar a lo grande?

Ladeó la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose en pie.

—Supongo que sí.

—Genial —sonrió el otro, sacando una pequeña moneda de su bolsillo—. Es un traslador, está a punto de activarse.

Alzó la mano para tocar la moneda y un parpadeo después se encontraba en Ottery St. Catchpole, frente a La Madriguera.

Mientras caminaba hacia la peculiar casa no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida.

Había empezado séptimo con un ánimo diferente. Había estado enviándose cartas con Albus constantemente, estrechando su amistad hasta que pudieran considerarse mejores amigos. Escribió también a James, pero su hermano le había contado que estaba en —según su padre— arresto domiciliario así que no podía recibir o enviar cartas. Había perdonado a Rory, aunque no había vuelto hablar demasiado con él y Jhindson, si bien no recordaba quién le había atacado, no había vuelto a meterse con él, como si su subconsciente le estuviera advirtiendo de algo.

Y ahí estaba ahora, comiendo con la familia Weasley a falta de un día para que llegase la navidad.

—¿Ese es Fred? —preguntó cuando fueron acercándose a la casa.

La única vez que había hablado con Fred Weasley fue en su segundo año de colegio. Recordaba que unos chicos mayores que él le habían estado empujando y se había dado un golpe bastante fuerte en el hombro contra la pared. Había terminado llorando en uno de los baños, donde Fred le había encontrado y había estado consolándole contándole cosas graciosas y enseñándole artilugios de Sortilegios Weasley. Para aquel Scorpius de doce años Fred había sido una especie de salvador, divertido y compasivo.

Ese mismo año Weasley se había graduado y no había esperado volver a encontrarse con él nunca en su vida.

—Sí —respondió Albus—. ¿Por qué te estás sonrojando?

—¿Qué? Yo no...

—¿Te gusta Fred?

—¡Claro que no!

—Espera que se lo cuente a James.

Antes de que pudiera añadir algo su amigo salió corriendo, entrando en La Madriguera a toda prisa. Scorpius se vio obligado a parar de correr por educación, y entró en la casa con cautela.

El interior era una locura. Parecía que el techo era interminablemente alto. Habían varios pisos por encima de él, y unas escaleras que parecían no terminar nunca. Era cálido y acogedor de una manera extraña. Caminó por el salón hasta dar al comedor, donde platos y vasos levitaban por encima de su cabeza hasta posarse en una enorme mesa llena de comida.

—Oye, yo te conozco.

Se dio la vuelta cuando dedujo que se estaban dirigiendo a él, topándose con el rostro sonriente de Fred.

—Soy Scorpius Malfoy —se presentó.

El pelirrojo lo estudió concienzudamente antes de asentir.

—Me acuerdo de ti —la afirmación le hizo sonrojarse—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Albus me ha invitado.

Aunque la realidad era que quería ver a James. Llevaba meses sin saber nada de él.

—Genial —respondió el mayor, pasando una mano sobre su hombro para llevarle de vuelta al salón y acomodarse en un sofá—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No, gracias.

—No te asustes por toda esta gente, somos una familia bastante numerosa.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo, con una sonrisa ligera—. ¿Has visto a Albus?

—Sé que ha subido por las escaleras, pero a saber dónde está.

Fred alzó la cabeza mirando hacia arriba. Scorpius estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, si no fuera por el animal que había visto recorrer la piel del cuello del otro.

—Tu cuello... —murmuró.

El pelirrojo fijó su atención en él, sonriendo ladinamente.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —le preguntó, alzando la manga de su jersey para que pudiese ver el pequeño dragón que bailaba de un lado a otro sobre su brazo—. Es un tatuaje mágico.

—Es asombroso —halagó apreciativamente—. ¿Por qué un dragón?

—Trabajo en una reserva de dragones en Rumania con mi tío Charlie. Son animales geniales.

—Debe ser genial.

—Lo es. Mira esto —Fred elevó su jersey hasta la altura de su pecho, enseñándole una larga cicatriz. Scorpius lo miró, sonrojándose por un momento ante el cuerpo del otro—, me lo hizo un Longhorn Rumano cuando intentábamos dormirle para curarle una herida en una de sus alas. Y esta de aquí...

—Es te la hiciste cuando te caiste de un árbol —el rubio se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de James a su espalda. El chico estaba apoyado en un sillón individual, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión irritada—. A Fred le encanta inventarse historias heroicas para ligar.

—La del Longhorn Rumaro era verdad.

—Si tú lo dices —contestó Potter rodando los ojos, para luego tenderle la mano—. Vamos al jardín, que allí se está más tranquilo.

Aceptó su mano sin dudarlo, siguiéndole hasta el jardín en la parte de atrás. Tenía razón, porque en el jardín no había nadie, tal vez porque hacía demasiado frío.

Se sentaron en silencio en un banco de madera, hasta que Scorpius decidió romper la tensión que estaba empezando a formarse.

—¿Cómo te ha ido el verano?

—Bien, mi padre me ha obligado a trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley pensando que sería un castigo aunque en realidad no está tan mal —contó el mayor—. Pero bueno, que si lo comparas con trabajar con dragones pues... sí, es una mierda.

Mordió su labio inferior para evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Hay que admitir que era un tatuaje bastante impresionante —James resopló, cruzándose de brazos. No pudo evitar reír, ganándose una mirada fulminante. Se acercó tentativamente a él para acurrucarse a su lado—. ¿Compensa que te diga que te he echado de menos?

El silencio se expandió entre ellos, hasta que sintió el cuerpo del moreno relajarse.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Scorpius?

—¡Oye, sigo siendo yo! —se quejó, riendo.

—El verdadero Scorpius nunca se habría atrevido a decirme algo así.

A decir verdad, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado y estaba poniendo todo su empeño para que su respiración pareciese constante.

—Pues lo he dicho.

La risa de James le hizo burbujear interiormente.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —sus manos se entrelazaron, lo que le hizo suspirar encantado—. ¿Como va tu último año?

—Estresado por los E.X.T.A.S.I.S —contestó—. Además este año soy Premio Anual.

—Qué novio tan inteligente tengo.

Se separó de él ante la declaración para mirarle entre divertido y extrañado.

—¿Somos novios? —interrogó.

—Por supuesto —replicó James con tanta convicción que le hizo reír.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace ya un tiempo. Me ofende que no lo sepas.

Esa afirmación le hizo recordar algo que llevaba meses queriéndole preguntar.

Dudó por un momento, pero luego se dio el valor para hablar.

—¿Es verdad que te fijabas en mi cuando estábamos en el colegio? Rory me dijo que siempre lo hacías.

—¿Ha llagado el momento de confesarnos? —se burló James, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte del rubio—. En mi defensa diré que eres alguien destacable en una multitud.

—¿Y eso justifica que estuvieras espiándome? —pinchó.

—No te espiaba, solo tenia curiosidad porque la primera vez que te vi estaba caminando por los jardines y de repente tus piernas se hundieron en el suelo y tú te caiste.

—Se me trasformaron en raíces —explicó Scorpius. No sabía a qué día se refería, pero le había ocurrido tantas veces cuando era más joven que se extrañaría que James lo hubiera visto.

—Y después te vi corriendo mientras vomitabas pétalos de azafrán. Ahí supe que había algo especial en ti.

—¿Cómo sabías que eran de azafrán?

El moreno se separó de él, solo para mostrarle una sonrisa descarada.

—Tal vez no soy tan malo en Herbologia después de todo.

—¿Engañaste al profesor Longbottom fingiendo que no se te daba bien su asignatura?

—Por su puesto que no —replicó el mayor—. Bueno... puede que sí fingiese un poco.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada incrédula.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Y si te hubieran puesto a otro tutor?

—Entonces tendría que haber osado al plan b: arrinconarte en algún pasillo —resopló rondando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, aunque había una sonrisa divertida en sus labios—. Me alegro de que mi plan inicial saliese bien.

Asintió girando la cabeza para mirar a James. Sus ojos marrones brillaban, tenia las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío lo cual hacía que sus pecas apenas se notasen. Su expresión relajada le daba confianza, así que con una exhalación imperceptible se acercó a él para juntar sus labios.

—Es por el muérdago —se justificó cuando se separaron, sintiendo cohibido de repente.

—No hemos colgado muérdago... —el moreno se detuvo abruptamente, mirando hacia arriba para ver a la planta floreciendo sobre sus cabezas—. Utilizar tus habilidades a tu favor es hacer trampa.

Scorpius mordió su labio inferior para no sonreír.

—No se de qué me estás hablando.

La risa de James inundó el espacio entre ellos.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a acurrucarse a su lado, entrelazando sus dedos.

Era la primera vez que se sentía cómodo y confiado de sí mismo.

—Yo también me alegro de que tu plan saliese bien —suspiró contento.

_ Fin. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado!
> 
> Llevaba tanto tiempo con esta historia en la cabeza que terminarla me deja una sensación de satisfacción personal increíble.
> 
> Se que este capítulo ha sido un poco de "capítulo-epílogo" pero no me daba para más jaja
> 
> Espero que la historia os haya gustado, aunque sea de una pareja no tan frecuente
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!^^

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hoooooooooola pajaritos sin cola!
> 
> Estoy aquí de nuevo y, como podréis ver, con una historia que no es Drarry y no es un One-shot. Me siento rara, aunque emocionada y tal vez un poco asustada pero tenía ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja.
> 
> Cómo haberos podido ver, es una historia un poco rara. Sé que a lo mejor al principio es un poco confuso así que para los que no lo habéis entendido del todo... sí, lo confirmo; he vuelto a Scorpius una planta jajaja
> 
> Ni si quiera sé de donde me ha salido la idea pero llevaba ya con ella muchos meses y ahora que tengo algo de tiempo me he permitido escribirla. No soy experta en jardinería, así que lo siento si hay algún error.
> 
> No será una historia larga, unos seis o siete capítulos más o menos. Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^


End file.
